1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scanning table and a scanning device of the same, and in particular to a scanning table and a scanning device of the same, by which a user can read on the table and easily scan the desired contents of a book without damaging the book.
2. Description of Prior Art
With reference to FIG. 1, it is a perspective view showing a conventional table and a scanner. Generally, when a reader reads a book on a table 100 in the library, if he/she wants to copy or scan the important chapters or sections of the book, he/she needs to further walk to a region for copying or scanning operation after he/she found the desired chapters and sections of the book to be scanned because the table 100 and the scanner 102 are separate from each other in the traditional library. Moreover, when the reader intends to scan more than one book, at this time, he/she needs to take many books and walk to the region for copying or scanning operation, which is very inconvenient for the reader.
Further, since the table 100 and the scanner 102 are separate form each other in the traditional library, many readers may usually line up to wait for copying or scanning, which wastes the time of the readers and affects the space application of the library.
Therefore, according to the above, the copying or scanning operation in the traditional library indeed has certain inconvenience and disadvantages and thus needs to be improved.
Therefore, in view of the above drawbacks, the inventor proposes the present invention to efficiently overcome the drawbacks of prior art based on his deliberate researches and expert experiences.